<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until One Day by kickassfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479012">Until One Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu'>kickassfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As her eyes took him in, the spoon in her hand clattered to the floor, her mouth gaped open in surprise and she shrieked, “Oh my god, Klaus!”</p><p>Her hands covering her pretty blue eyes - what a shame - she continued, “I know you don’t like pajamas, but seriously? Don’t just waltz around completely naked! Please.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2016, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was beautiful.</p><p>Having her splayed out in front of him, wantonly and begging for his touch, was the best moment in his life - and he had gone through many great moments. But her silky skin felt wonderful beneath his hands, and her breathy moans were the music of angels to his ears. Just a touch of her lips on his skin, was enough for him to die over and over again, thanking every possible entity in existence for this sweet, sweet death.</p><p>His name fell out of her swollen lips, as she begged for more, beckoning him like a siren to plunge the deathly seas. As he readied himself to finally take her, and end both of their delightful suffering-</p><p>The sound of an explosion awoke Klaus, almost making him fall off his bed.</p><p>“Bloody hell.” he groaned unsatisfied. Peeking at his clock and noticing the ungodly hour, Klaus got up and begrudgingly marched towards the living room.</p><p>The sight of a messy haired blonde, eating out of a bucket of ice-cream - he was still amazed by how much she ate - and focusing on a random action movie on the telly, brought a sense of contentment to him. Klaus didn’t barge in, or shout at her for the loudness of the movie at that hour, he just stared at Caroline in unmitigated happiness.</p><p>Obviously, she noticed him - eventually.</p><p>As her eyes took him in, the spoon in her hand clattered to the floor, her mouth gaped open in surprise and she shrieked, “Oh my god, Klaus!”</p><p>Her hands covering her pretty blue eyes - what a shame - she continued, “I know you don’t like pajamas, but seriously? Don’t just waltz around completely naked! Please.”</p><p>“My apologies, love, must have slipped my mind.” Klaus said, not sounding apologetic at all. In truth, at the start of their roommate arrangement he used to be more careful about sleeping naked, but one accident happened and then another, and since her reaction to his body was something that he quite enjoyed he just kept doing it - accidentally, of course. “Besides, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, no need to be shy about it.”</p><p>“Boundaries, Klaus, we need boundaries. It’s not like it would be appropriate for me to start walking around the place without any clothes on, right?”</p><p>Licking his lips, at the image in his head he smirked, “I honestly encourage that behavior, please Caroline, as the kids say, let your freak flag fly.”</p><p>“That is wrong on so many levels.” she laughed, her body shaking, “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“I am around you.” he whispered.</p><p>“What?” Caroline asked, turning her eyes to him and instantly regretting it. As much as she tried she couldn’t look away again, and it wasn’t just because of the amazing body that awaited her, but because of the loving way he looked at her. The tension had grown heavy and of course, Caroline rambled, “So…did I wake you up? I’m sorry, couldn’t sleep. Nightmares and all. Not a fun time, might I add. I really should’ve kept it down though. Sorry, won’t happen again.”</p><p>Klaus just kept gazing at her in amusement. Truly, could she be any more adorable?</p><p>“Please put some clothes on.” she begged, almost sobbing in frustration.</p><p>“If it bothers you so much…” he trailed off, walking into his bedroom and pulling on some boxers.</p><p>“Now scoot over.”, Klaus said entering the room</p><p>Glaring at him she sighed, still giving him room to sit next to her, “Seriously?”</p><p>“Best you’re going to get, love. Now, what movie are we watching?”</p><p>“Lethal Weapon. One of them, at least.”</p><p>“Sounds exciting.” he drawled.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she leaned her head on his shoulder, burrowing into his side. She knew what he was doing. His presence calming her, taking the nightmare out of her head. It was something he did quite often, and she could never bring herself to acknowledge properly. Klaus was her friend, her best friend, and she knew there was more between them - feelings left unexplored - but she couldn’t bring herself to destroy what they had. So they both pretended everything was fine, - her more than him - until one day everything would come tumbling down, in fire and tears.</p><p>For now though, with him by her side, holding her close to him, she was content, right?</p><p>Caroline was happy.</p><p>She really was.</p><p>But, was it enough?</p><p>No…</p><p>“Klaus I-” she started, stopping when she noticed he had fallen asleep. “Tomorrow then.” she muttered, kissing his cheek she added “Goodnight Klaus.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>